Lips of an Angel
by Dark Angelx3
Summary: Inuyasha is living in America with Kikyo, and he hears his phone ring to find out it someone from his past.InuKag Songfic. Lips of an Angel by Hinder..Oneshot


Okay...Inuyasha is living in America and Kagome is back in Japan...Song:Lips of an Angel by Hinder. I do NOT own Inuyasha...its a shame though...Anyways! Hope u enjoy!

**_Honey why are you calling me so late  
It's kinda hard to talk right now  
Honey why are you crying is everything okay _**

Inuyasha laid in his bed. He turned to his side and sighed. How he missed her. He looked out his window and remebered everything they went through together. He heard his phone start to ring and he quickly picked it up, and to his surprise it was her. He answered it quickly and very happy. He heard her crying. "What's wrong Kagome?" When he heard her cry, it tore him up. He couldn't stand to hear her cry.

**_I gotta whisper cause I can't be too loud  
Well, my girls in the next room  
Sometimes I wish she was you _**

Inuyasha went back to Kikyo, and Kagome went back to Hojo. Kikyo looked at her wonderful boyfriend. Finally she had him to herself and she no longer had to worry about that brat Kagome. "Who is that Inuyasha?" "Hold on." "Alright. But hurry." "It's Miroku. Him and Sango are having troubles. I'll be back." Kikyo smiled and kissed him, and Inuyasha sped out of the room. "Now whats wrong with you?" Kagome started to blush. Tears swelled in her eyes. She wanted to tell him, no, she _needed_ to tell him what was going to happen. Inuyasha still loved Kagome, and he wished Kikyo was her, but he knew that would never happen. He knew that wouldn't get back together after what he done to her.

_**I guess we never really moved on  
It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet**_

**_Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak  
And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel _**

The two would never get over each other, and Inuyasha loved to hear Kagome's voice. It brought old memories. The way she said his name, and he knew Kikyo tried to push Kagome out of his life and his heart. Everyone knew that she would never take Kagome's place in his heart. "Inuyasha you there?" He awoken from his dream world. "Yeah sorry. I was just thinking." Kagome sighed. "How are you and Kikyo?" Kagome hated that slut. She was the one who broke them up, and she hated her more everyday. Inuyasha hated it when she asked him that. It made him feel horrible, he just couldn't forgive himself for what he done.

_Flashback**  
**"Inuyasha don't stop now!" Kikyo hugged his neck and Inuyasha kept going. He felt horrible for having sex with her, but right now he needed it. Kagome and him were in a middle of a fight and Kikyo was there to comfort him. They both moaned into each other, and then Kagome walked in. "INUYASHA!" She dropped everything she had, and ran out the door crying. Inuyasha grabbed his pants and ran out to stop her, and he never caught up. That night she left him a voicemail "Inuyasha, I'm letting you have Kikyo and I'm going to back to Japan. Maybe you two will be happier together. I mean she was your first love, and I was nothing even though I always hoped for it. Maybe we'll run into each other someday. I love you Inuyasha." He threw his phone against the wall and watched it break apart into a million pieces. He then put his head in his hands and cried. He was an idiot for doing that, and now he hated himself even more. "I love you, too Kagome."_

_End Flashback_

**_It's funny that you're calling me tonight  
And yes I've dreamt of you too  
And does he know you're talking to me  
Will it start a fight  
No I don't think she has a clue  
Well my girls in the next room  
Sometimes I wish she was you _**

"Me and Kikyo are fine. Hows that asshole Hojo?" Kagome laughed. "Inuyasha be nice. Thanks for asking though. We're good. He's moving his stuff in right now." Inuyasha was shocked. "He's moving in with you?" "Yeah. Are you tired?" "No, just thinking. Does Hojo know me and you..." "No." Her voice sounded sad in a way and then she perked up. "I'm pretty sure Kikyo knows you're talking to me." "Nope, she would hunt you downvand try to kill you again. Would Hojo cared if he knew you were talking to me? I mean would you guys fight?" "No. I'm pretty sure you and Kikyo would have a pretty good fight though." Inuyasha laughed. This was the laugh only Kagome could ever hear. "Inuyasha, I really wanted to tell you something but it's late. I will tell you later okay? Bye." She hung up and Inuyasha closed his phone. He walked back into his room and Kikyo was waiting for him. Hoping for sex. "I'm going to Miroku's. He is pretty sad. I will see you tomorrow." He grabbed his car keys and walked out of the house. He drove off and stopped at the red light. He laid his head back against the seat, and started to dream about Kagome.

**_I guess we never really moved on  
It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those wordsa it makes me weak  
And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel _**

Kagome fell back on her bed. She felt horrible and she needed to tell him that she was going to marry Hojo. She cried harder and harder when she thought about Inuyasha. She missed him. She missed everything about him. How he got up in the mornings, how he would kiss her, the way he would pull her into his protective arms. Hojo came in and hugged her. "What's wrong Kagome?" She wiped her eyes and pulled away from him. "Nothing. Just missing some friends back in America. We all moved there after we got of college." "Do you want to invite them to the wedding?" "No, better off then to forget them. Hojo I want to take a nap right quick." "Alright Kagome. I'll be at my mom's getting our plans." Hojo kissed her and walked out her room. Kagome hugged her pillow, and cried herself to sleep. She missed hearing his voice and she wished that his arms were around her again.

Inuyasha got to Miroku's house and he told him about Kagome calling him. "It's been almost 2 years since I have talked to her. Its making me feel more horrible for what I done to her Miroku. I still love her. I need her but she is dating that bitch Hojo. It just felt good to hear her say my name. I love her Miroku." "Go to her." Inuyasha shook his head. "No, I'm going to wait for her to call me back, but can I stay here tonight? Kikyo thinks I'm helping you." Miroku got him some blankets and Inuyasha quickly fell alseep. Inuyasha woke up to hear his phone ringing, and he smiled when he seen it was Kagome. "Inuyasha?" "Yeah? What's wrong Hun?" She was crying again. "Inuyasha I'm getting married...I just wanted to call and tell you that I miss you and I still love you." She hung up and Inuyasha started to cry. He ruined it. The love of his life was getting married, and he wasn't the one she was marrying.

_**It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak  
**_

"Inuyasha calm down! You can still win her back!" Miroku handed him his credit card and smiled. "Take a jet. I don't care what class you get in. Just go and get her. I'll tell Kikyo your brother needs you." Inuyasha shook his head. "No I'm ending it with her." He waved to Miroku and got in his car. He got to his house, packed some clothes and grabbed some other important things. "Inuyasha, are we going somewhere love?" "Kikyo, I don't love you and I'M going somewhere, and that somwhere is to Japan. I'm going and getting Kagome back." Kikyo grabbed his wrist and he jerked his arm back. "Bye wench." He got back in his car, slinging his crap into the backseat and sped of to the airport. "Man , Kagome is going to be so surprised."

**Two Days Later**

Kagome sat on her bed. Then she heard the doorbell ring. It was most likely her parents. I mean her wedding was in a couple of hours. She walked downstairs and seen her parnets standing there, smiling goofingly. "Come on Kagome. Time to get to the chruch." She got in her parent's car, and they drove off to the church. She put on her white slik kimono, and they put up her hair. She heard the music start to play and she walked up to the doors.

_**And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel  
**_

Soon Kagome found herself walking down the ilse and she looked up. She wanted Inuyasha to be the one standing there, but that was never going to happen. "Do you take Kagome to be your wife?" Hojo proudly smiled and looked into Kagome's eyes. "I do." The priest nooded and turned his atenttion to Kagome. "Do you take Hojo to be you husband?" Kagome seen him smiling. He was happy with her, and yeah Hojo was smart, handsome, and he loved her. But Kagome knew were her heart was with. "I...I..." She couldn't say it. Then the doors busted open. "Kagome!"

_**It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak  
And I never wanna say goodbye **_

Everyone looked to the doors, and Kagome's eyes started to water. "Stop Kagome! Don't marry him!" He ran up to her and grabbed her hands. "Inuyasha..." She hugged him and everyone start to gasp. "What do you think your doing!" Inuyasha turned to face Hojo. "She's mine...Get away from her." Everyone started to studied Inuyasha. "Whats with the dog ears?" "Whats with his hair?" "Did you see his eyes? They're gold!" "Kagome, do you still want to be with this old mutt?" She smiled as tears flowed down her face.

**_But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel  
And I never wanna say goodbye _**

"Hojo, I can't marry you. I'm in love with Inuyasha. Please understand." Then Inuyasha picked Kagome up bridal style, and they walked out of the churhc. Everyone looked around confused. "So...I'm guessing there's no reception?" Hojo smiled. "Yeah. Everyone go on and eat." The people started to leave, and Hojo stood there. The priest put his hand on the young man's shoulder and smiled. "At least you know she's truly happy now." "Yeah, thats always a good thing." He shook his hand and walked out of the chruch. Kagome had broke his heart again, and he had a feeling that it was going to end this way. He laughed. "At least she's free."

"Inuyasha..." He looked at her. "Why did you come here?" He put his arms around her waist. "I couldn't stand the thought of you marrying someone so weak. You need someone strong, someone who can take care of you forever." Kagome smiled. "Kikyo know your here with me?" He kissed her cheek. "Yeah, but she isn't as happy as I am. We broke up." Kagome gasped. "You love her Inuyasha! Why did you do that?" She pulled out of his grip and stood in front of him. "I thought you would be happy! I wanted to be with you Kagome. I love you!" Kagome rolled her eyes. "If you loved me you wouldn't have done that with her, and you have came here earlier to get me. I waited for you everyday. You never came!" Inuyasha sat down on the park bench and put his head in his hands. Kagome heard his quiet sobs, then she started to see tears slip though his clawed hands, and silently hit the ground.

"Kagome, I still regret what I done. But I never stopped loving you." Kagome turned her back. "How do you know if I still loved you?" Inuyasha got up and turned her around. He touched his forhead with hers. "You wouldn't have called me so late crying, and you did tell me you love me." She laughed. "You remeber everything I do..." He nodded his head, and touched his lips with hers. "Kagome?" "Yeah..." Inuyasha looked into her chocolate brown eyes. "Be my mate?" Kagome gave Inuyasha her famous smile, and hugged him. "Of course!" Inuyasha smiled and they went back to her house for the "mating" ritual. Inuyasha kissed her and they made it to her couch. He wantd to take it slow with her.

**Later on that Night**

Inuyasha bit into Kagome's shoulder, and Kagome let out a scream as she Inuyasha laid down beside her. Both covered in sweat and her couch was completely ruined, but it was well worth it. Inuyasha was hers again, and Kagome was his again. Inuyasha put his arms around her like old times, and she snuggled against him. "Kagome?" "Yes Inuyasha?" He snuggled into her hair, and kissed the back of her neck. "Marry me?" "Yes." He kissed her one last time before they fell asleep. Inuyasha felt Kagome's deep breaths against his chest and he kissed her forehead. This is the way it should have been a long time ago, and this time he didn't screw it up. He finally got to do waht he was wanting to do 2 years ago, mark Kagome his and then marry her. He was happy again. He was just lucky Kagome finally called him back. He would have to thank her when they woke back up. He closes his eyes and fell asleep by his mate, his Kagome.

_**But girl you make it so hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel  
Honey why are you calling me so late**_

So sweet! I hope u guys enjoyed it...it only took me an hour ro type it so I on't know if its all that good...Who knows...Give me some reviews!

**_Dark Angel _**


End file.
